one night of passion
by neonbluehairgirl16
Summary: soul and maka find out how they really feel about eachother...and much much more mature smutty goodness for adults only


So I first wrote this years ago and wanted to redo it and change some things on it  
THIS IS ADULT THEME AND MATURE IF YOU DON'T LIKE SMUT THEN DON'T READ THIS OR YOUR EYES AND NOSE WILL BLEED! Now soul will take over on the intro

"do I have to? This is so uncool."

Shut up and do it.

"sigh. Fine. Neon blue does not own soul eater, nor does she take any credit for the anime or manga. This is purely a fan fic, and contains lemon, and adult content…wait it does?"

Mischievous grin….

"I like you even more blue. Anyways, you have been warned. This isn't for kids"

Thank you soul now please enjoy!

"unn soul…" Maka moned in pleasure….  
Maka awoke from her dream; this had been happening a lot lately. And the dreams were getting more and more intense and real every night. Soul was out of town cause kid and black star convinced him to go on a man mission. God know what that meant. Maka wondered if soul knew about the dreams, she prayed he didn't. How uncool would that be? Her body was still hot and waiting for relief and she didn't know what to do, I mean in her dreams soul had done all the work, she wondered if her hand would feel like his…

She rubbed the sensitive part between her legs, she didn't know anything could feel this good. her hand wasn't enough, Maka needed more she needed soul, but she rubbed until she started to moaned so loud she was sure soul and her resonance was letting him hear her. She came with a loud moan crying souls name. . .

Soul jerked up when he heard Maka scream, his name at that. He was on his feet running, with kid and black star trying to stop him, but Maka was screaming! He had to do something! He was only on the outskirts of town so it would take him around three hours to get back to their apartment. He prayed she was okay. . .

Maka was feeling flustered at herself. She really just. . ._masturbated. . ._no one could ever know how dirty Maka really was, and how much she wanted soul, and him to not be gentle. She was glad she had the day off from school, and soul, how could she face him, after she masturbated to him? What was wrong with her? He was her weapon, her companion, her friend for god's sake! But she wanted to be so much more than that. She wanted him to want her the same way; a raw, toe curling, lip biting passion that left her breathless.

Soul walked in, trying to look cool, and not totally freaking out "yo Maka?" she poked her head out of her room "oh hi soul, I didn't know you would be back so soon, how was it" "lame" he said as he walked to his own room, the next door over. Trying to hold his cool appearance so Maka couldn't see the panic in his eyes.

"_Thank god she's okay. But the screaming… oh well…" he whispered to himself _

Maka laid down on her bed. She could hear soul moving in his room. . . only a wall away. . . Makas mind started to wonder… before long she was thinking about soul. Pinning her down and blind folding her, fondling her… biting her… throwing her around the room… she went to her bed completely hot and frustrated with herself and ready for bed. But just then she got a phone call.

"_Hey Maka its Liz and Patty, wanna hang out?"_

She thought for a while_._

"_Nah I wanna stay home, I've had a really weird day and kinda feel like sleeping it off"  
"ohh tell us tell us!"  
"I don't know I've been feeling really weird around Soul lately that's all"  
"liar! You like him don't you!" they both squealed with excitement  
"are you serious? That uncool soul?! Plus he wouldn't like a flat chested girl like me" Maka said sadly  
"that's not what Kid told us!" they both said as they hung up the phone_

Maka laid in bed trying to figure out just what Liz and Patty meant but she quickly ended up asleep, she had that talent of falling asleep anywhere and anytime. But she didn't realize that soul was having the hard on of a life time, because he was seeing her dreams, and he liked where they were going, he felt bad, but he was looking through her memories, and jackpot! He saw Maka, pleasuring herself to his name… that was it soul walked into Makas room, quiet enough so he could do just what she wanted

Dream and reality blurred at this moment.

She woke up with sharp teeth love biting her neck, but she was in the dark. Her arms were pinned above her head. "Maka your quite naughty…" soul said erotically into her ear as he was firmly on top of her. "What the hell are you doing! I'm going to Maka chop you if you don't let me go!" she said as she half ass tried to get free. "I'm giving you just want you want…"

He ripped her shirt and left sweet butterfly kisses all over her chest "you are so beautiful and have the perfect body Maka.. I cant get enough" he whispered as he slowly took her skirt off. Exposing her fully to him, where he took her breast into his mouth licking and sucking causing quiet moans to leave her mouth as his tongue lapped at her nipple. "so…ul…" she moaned breathy. "How does it feel Maka?" he laughed as he moved to her other breast waiting for him. This time he bit her nipple, a squeal of pain and pleasure made Maka cry out. Soul got up and went to her dresser, finding her condoms that he knew she kept in her underwear door. "soul…?" she said not knowing what was going on. Without a word he climbed on her and he slowly started to rub her sensitive spot, her insides screaming for more. Then he shoved his two fingers in, slowly, painfully slowly. "soul…more I need more!" she yelled. He chuckled at her "I wish I had known you were this perverted Maka, I could have been having sex with you, not jacking off to the idea of you, which is so uncool" he added, as he blushed a little. He unzipped his pants, letting the tip of his hard and ready cock just barley touch Maka, she was moaning and squirming, her hips moving trying to get souls hard dick in her. "You just can't wait can you" he said with slightly more touch. "Soul…don't tease me, so…ul…." That was it. He wanted her to scream his name, he plunged into her, without a hint of regret, she scream in pain, not knowing how bad it felt to lose her virginity. He kissed her cheek and felt a tear running down her face "are you alright Maka?" he asked quietly, wanting to sooth her pain. "mmhm, it hurts, but in a good way" that was all the encouragement he needed. Thrust after thrust, sweat dripping off his hair he was ready to cum "Maka..im going to cum…" she grabbed his back nails running down and gave a soft nod in agreement. A few more thrusts and she was screaming his name as they came together. They were breathing hard as he rolled off her and laid next to her unmoving.

Maka leaned over and sweetly kissed his lips.

"Maka I've gotta tell you something.. and its going to be super uncool of me"  
she cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest  
"hmm..?" she said lazily  
he mumbled something inaudible  
"what soul?"  
"I love you Maka…."  
they sat there in silence for what seemed like ages  
"I maybe love you too" she said as she gently Maka chopped his head and kissed him goodnight

So that's it everybody maybe ill make more

"really? Can you make Maka even more dirty?"

No soul.

"*eyes begging* please…"

Fine. I cant say no too that face. That okay maka?

"you cant make me any dirtier then I already am"

Well that was bold Maka….

"EXCALIBUR is here!"  
"dude so uncool were naked!" soul said as he threw a pillow at Excalibur  
"pardon my intrusion, but this reminds me of a story, and what a long one it is.."  
"GET OUT!" Maka and soul both screamed as they threw random shit at Excalibur

thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, please comment on if you liked it and if you want more

XOXO Shiloh


End file.
